Caterina Fox
Caterina Fox (カテリーナ・フォックス Katerīna Fokkusu) but referred to as just Catty by her friends was an and a member of Utopia before its disbandment following the death of Jean Rogue, the guild master. She was one of the few S-Class mage of the guild prior to its disbandment and was referred to as the Two Faced Foxy (二つ直面フォクシー Futatsu Chokumen Fokushī) for her cunning and ruthlessness. Caterina's life before joining Utopia was anything but pleasant as she had grown tired of a life of glamour and buisness, choosing to pursure her life long dream of becoming a mage. Though her journey was fraught with numerous obstacles and there were times where Caterina didn't believe she was going to make it, she stuck through and earned her spot as a remarkable mage. Like her guild master and implied love interest Jean, the cause of Caterina's demise was her promising talent when she refused to join the war, resulting in the Coroza Empire eliminating her alongside the rest of her guild due to the possibility of her joining the Barbaros Federation. Caterina was noticeably close to Veldora Tempest during his childhood and acted like a big sister towards him, looking after him and teaching him the ropes of being in a Dark Guild. Caterina grew to care for the boy after seeing how carefree he was and gave him his trademark nickname around the guild, "Dora". Likewise, Veldora highly admired and respected Caterina for her unique magic and fun personality while also adapting the woman's cunning and deceptive nature, causing Jean to comically rebuke Caterina for when she acted age inappropriate towards Veldora as he didn't want her teaching him anything "weird". Appearance An attractive beauty; Caterina was a woman who never failed to entice an on-going list of men dazzled with her charm and exoticness. Not just with her looks, Caterina was also a woman who excelled in seducing men with her mature and flirtatious aura but also held her chastity, choosing to devote her all to the man that she had accepted as her soul mate, who had not surprisingly turned out to be Jean. Standing at the average height of about 5 ft. 7 (approx. 173 cm), Caterina was a tan skinned woman with a slim and slender figure. She took great pride in looking good and feeling good and as a result, she was able to cultivate an envious curvaceous frame and was well endowed enough to have men trip over themselves when in plain sight. Combined with her ebony locks that fell down to her hips, Caterina had matching amber eyes that held a firm and unshakable resolve that refused to bow to anyone. Being a foreigner of the land of Jiolia, Caterina’s looks (or more specifically, her skin color) were noted to be exceptional among women that resided in Jiolia and many had approached her believing her to be some sort of model. With her fondness for shopping, Caterina possessed an entire wardrobe full of named brands but on most occasions, wore a specific outfit that became her trademark style. Her signature outfit consisted of an open tight crimson jacket over top of a black bra that she specifically wore to show off her ample cleavage. Further down, Caterina was a fan of wearing short mini-skirts that highlighted her smooth and divine legs that became a deadly weapon for seducing clients. Around her waist was a golden belt that held up her white mini skirt and was quite an expensive accessory for Caterina to purchase. On the subject of accessories, Caterina couldn’t stomach wearing anything without some piece of jewelry and was constantly seen in the presence of wearing a golden arm bracelet and necklace alongside a pair of yellow earrings. She would also usually wear a pair of high heels that held the same color as her skin, that being brown and would occasionally switch them out for a nice pair of black ones. Caterina’s final accessory that completed her “model” image were the black shades that she would wear on her face but occasionally snap them onto her neck. When asked on this, Caterina explained that she wasn't a fan of the sun and preferred to have her face not get any darker, hence the shades. Even though it’s not visible with her usual outfit, Caterina chose to have her guild mark placed on the center of her slender back. The black feather symbol seen on Caterina’s stomach is proof that she had established a contract with her familiar using Familiar Spirit Magic. Personality True to her appearance as a model, Caterina held the demeanor of a mature and sophisticated woman who had vast amounts of experience dealing with a multitude of situations. Of all the members of Utopia, Caterina was by far the most level headed and was usually responsible for training new rookies into the guild, such as Veldora when he first joined. When on business, Caterina held a professional and business-like manner when dealing with clients and could always be seen with a determined look on her face, showing just how serious she took her line of work. However, when off duty, Caterina’s personality changed entirely and she became much more open and laid-back compared to her usually composed self. Whenever she was seen hanging around the guild, she'd be one of the first ones to start popping bottles and getting completely wasted, acting like a rowdy teenager. More on that point, it was only when she was drunk that Caterina’s flirtatious nature began to awaken and she'd hit on her guild mates, teasing both the men and woman who are unfortunate (well, the guys certainly considered it fortunate) to be one of her targets. It usually took Jean to sober her up and he'd be forced to carry the wasted magician to her room. There had been several times where Caterina had instigated getting drunk on purpose just to get Jean in her bed and hoped he'd takes advantage of the situation but naturally, Jean never realized it and always left the woman disappointed on a romantic front. Nonetheless, Caterina's feeling for Jean never changed even after all of that and she continued to love him, no matter what happened. The reason behind Caterina's nickname, the Two Faced Foxy was a result of her split personalities that surfaced when she was either on business or when was seen hanging out with her friends. Whether it be a skill she honed over the years or out of habit, Caterina’s ability to change persona’s had been an invaluable asset to her line of work. On the topic of children, Caterina had no patience for those who were spoiled brats (despite being one herself when drunk) and could be quite harsh towards them. However that doesn't mean she hates children as her relationship with Veldora shows that she is willing to accept children and can be quite sweet when dealing with them if they grow on her. Although, Caterina is also terrible at raising them as she was constantly sene half naked around the guild around Veldora who got an eyeful of the woman's body, to his embarrassment. History Boring Heritage Born into a wealthy family far away from the Jiolia continent, Caterina lived a life of glamour and prosperity before she became affiliated with a guild with mages. She was the only daughter of a wealthy business man and his beautiful model wife, who both drilled into Caterina that she had to inherit both of their businesses. Caterina begrudgingly accepted her role as her parent’s successor but secretly, Caterina wanted to become a mage and was always hearing stories about the amazing tales of mages. After Caterina had turned into a teenager and had learned almost everything her parents had installed into her, she found her confidence and requested her parents to enroll her into a magician academy, asking to become a mage. Of course, her parents swiftly rejected her proposal and had already planned out what kind of life Caterina was going to live, calling those who practiced magic a waste of time. No matter what Caterina said, she was unable to convince her parents and in the heat of the moment, ran away from home and took a large amount of her inheritance with her to fund her journey to Jiolia in order to become a magician. On her way there however, due to her lack of proper training and naivety, Caterina was easily swindled out of her possessions, left with absolutely nothing but the clothes on her back and her diminishing dreams. With no money left after being essentially disowned by her parents for leaving and no form of magic to use, Caterina was left with no options to make a single penny, spending the several years living in poverty. Stealing from others became a natural thing to Caterina, becoming paranoid to the point where she couldn’t trust anyone anymore. Fateful Encounter Her journey eventually led to her meeting Jean Rogue who she attempted to steal from but he easily detained her, questing why such beautiful woman was resorting to such petty thievery. She hesitantly explained her situation and Jean, still actively recruiting those to join his campaign to form a guild, decided to take Caterina with him. Of course, Caterina suspected that Jean’s aim was to sleep with her and was fully prepared to let him do so as long as he paid up but was utterly shocked when he brought her to one of his colleagues, a noticeably powerful magician who he requested to teach Caterina how to use Familiar Spirit Magic, her first and only method of using magic. For the first time since Caterina could remember, someone had helped her unconditionally and she grew to become indebted to Jean who only asked if she would consider joining his guild. Naturally, she accepted his invitation and became Jean’s right hand man along with gaining a reputation of her own as a stunning beauty who could summon a powerful fire spirit. Caterina finally obtained the life she had always wanted and gained a new family, in the form of her first and last guild, Utopia. Synopsis Relationships Equipment Silver Knife The Silver Knife was Caterina's signature weapon, with the knife being her preferred style of combat orientated utensils. As mentioned above, Caterina learned how to wield a knife from her desperate struggles to make money as she journeyed through Jiolia and through that, was able to obtain this high quality knife from a wealthy cargo ship. The idea of pawning the item off occurred to Caterina but once she tested it out for herself, she decided to hold onto it as she was able to notice immediately that her attacks had become sharper due to the knife's light but strong material. Since then, Caterina has come to rely on her knife in numerous other situations and has grasped how to use the knife properly, as if she was a real assassin. As for the knife itself, the contents of what it is made of is still unknown but Caterina suspected that it could have been created using some rare type of material, such as Mithril or Adamantium. The knife was composed of a silver blade followed by a black hand holder where the user could place four of their fingers in between for full control of the knife.It can be assumed that the knife was either confiscated by the Coroza Empire or completely destroyed following the death of Caterina. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Knife Specialist: Caterina was a skilled user of knives and usually wielded two of them in both of her hands. Her style of fighting was focused on using her swiftness and agility to strike at her enemies before they could react to what was going on, making her an assassin of sorts. During her hellish life as a broke and penniless thief, Caterina picked up the ability to wield knives by observing other thieves she came across and resolved in her heart to learn a method to protect herself. Since she had no confidence in her physical abilities and was definitely no warrior, Caterina focused all of her attention on raising her agility so she could deliver a fatal blow instantly as any prolonged scuffles would certainly end in her defeat. As a result, Caterina had become a knife expert and holds several daggers in her pockets, all of various sizes and craftsmanship. Despite having no confidence in regards to fighting against weapon masters on equal footing, Caterina was skilled enough to be able to defend herself from most standard attacks. Caterina had also become quite a dagger fanatic and learned the names and layouts of several knives that she stored in her collection. Caterina was also able to use her deceptive nature to fool her enemies into believing that she was a novice and used that to her advantage to catch them off guard. Natural Abilities Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Due to her lack of physical strength, Caterina had to rely on her speed to get herself out of dire situations, which led her believing raising her speed was the smartest investment of her time. While she was several times slower than some of her guild mates, Caterina had raised her overall speed high enough that she could move incredibly fast and had no issues carrying out assassinations against normal human beings. Her senses were also sharp and she could pick up on subtle movements within people, reacting accordingly to adapt to whatever kind of mess she had gotten herself into. Her speed isn't on the same level as Jean or Veldora but Caterina can hold her own and will never be a burden when it comes staying mobile, not to mention her impressive reflexes that allow her to use her knives efficiently. Magic Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic Llamear Familiar Spirit Magic: Caterina’s trump card and a form of magic she learned from one of Jean's contacts when she first joined Utopia. Familiar Spirit Magic is both a Caster Magic and Holder Magic that allows the user to bind a spirit from Familiar Spirit World to in the form of a contract, which can be established in three specific ways. In Caterina’s case, she used the Caster form of this magic and had bound a contract with a spirit known by its species as a Flame Naga and Caterina had named it after the apostle of the sun, Llamear. As a spirit, Llamear acted as Caterina's last line of defense if her assassination and deceptive techniques were proven ineffective against her enemies. Those of Llamear’s species have the genetic ability to use Fire Magic that could scorch Caterina’s enemies into dust and grew stronger whenever she did so. Llamear’s gender was indeed female and interestingly enough, this caused a friction between herself and Caterina due to the former’s dislike of other woman and fondness of handsome men, which ironically is also a trait which she shared with her human master. After Caterina and Llamear had gotten to know each other better, their relationship had drastically improved and while they still argued from time to time, the two became a deadly duo when things got serious and they relied on one another. Llamear’s manipulation of Fire Magic was exceptional and she could perform spells similar to that of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; an all out offensive form of fire magic. More specifically, she could produce fireballs at her foes and summon tornadoes made of flames to engulf those unfortunate enough to be caught within its contents. However, because Caterina’s magic pool was quite low, she would find herself running on empty if Llamear used too much of her fire magic and was restricted from roaming in Earth Land for short periods of time. When speaking of loyalty, Llamear doesn't seem very loyal towards Caterina on the outside but it’s quite obvious that she does indeed in fact love her master and was greatly saddened by her death. Trivia *Caterina's appearance is based off of Michiko Malandro from Michiko to Hatchin. f Category:Female Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Utopia Category:Jiolia Category:Deceased Category:CBZ Female